fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle
Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle is a 2003 American action comedy film directed by McG and written by John August, and Cormac and Marianne Wibberley. It is the sequel to Charlie's Angels (2000) and the second installment in the Charlie's Angels film series, which is a continuation of the story that began with the television series of the same name by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. A third installment, Charlie's Angels, with a new generation of Angels, was released on November 15, 2019. Storyline Plot The Angels investigate a series of murders which occur after the theft of a witness protection profile database. Genres * Action * Adventure * Comedy * Crime Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''10 (Austria) * 12 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Denmark) * K-15 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * 12 (Iceland) * 12 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''18PL (Malaysia) * PG (Mongolia) * 12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Norway) * Apt (Peru) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * 12+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * 10 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 13 (Spain) * 11 (Sweden) * 14 (Switzerland) * 12A (UK) * 12 (UK) (video rating) * PG-13 (USA) * Unrated (USA) (unrated DVD version) Images Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2003 poster 1.jpg Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2003 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2003 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2003 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Charlie's Angels Full Throttle 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * McG Writing Credits (WGA) * Ivan Goff (television series) and * Ben Roberts (television series) * John August (story) * John August (screenplay) and * Cormac Wibberley (screenplay) and * Marianne Wibberley (screenplay) Cast * Cameron Diaz - Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore - Dylan Sanders * Lucy Liu - Alex Munday * Bernie Mac - Jimmy Bosley * Crispin Glover - Thin Man * Justin Theroux - Seamus O'Grady * Robert Patrick - Ray Carter * Demi Moore - Madison Lee * Rodrigo Santoro - Randy Emmers * Shia LaBeouf - Max * Matt LeBlanc - Jason * Luke Wilson - Pete * John Cleese - Mr. Munday * Ja'net DuBois - Momma Bosley * Cheung-Yan Yuen - Deranged Mongol Producers * Drew Barrymore (producer) * Patrick Crowley (executive producer) * Amanda Goldberg (associate producer) * Leonard Goldberg (producer) * Nancy Juvonen (producer) * Stephanie Savage (associate producer) * Jenno Topping (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Mandarian * Spanish Release Dates * June 18, 2003 (USA) (premiere) * June 21, 2003 (Japan) (premiere) * June 25, 2003 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * June 26, 2003 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * June 26, 2003 (Singapore) * June 27, 2003 (Denmark) * June 27, 2003 (South Korea) * June 27, 2003 (Norway) * June 27, 2003 (Philippines) * June 27, 2003 (USA) * June 28, 2003 (Japan) * July 1, 2003 (UK) (premiere) * July 2, 2003 (Bahrain) * July 2, 2003 (Egypt) * July 2, 2003 (Sweden) * July 3, 2003 (Australia) * July 3, 2003 (Netherlands) * July 3, 2003 (New Zealand) * July 4, 2003 (Finland) * July 4, 2003 (UK) * July 4, 2003 (Greece) * July 4, 2003 (Ireland) * July 4, 2003 (Iceland) * July 4, 2003 (Italy) * July 4, 2003 (Panama) * July 4, 2003 (Poland) * July 4, 2003 (Portugal) * July 4, 2003 (Turkey) * July 4, 2003 (Taiwan) * July 10, 2003 (Germany) * July 10, 2003 (Hungary) * July 10, 2003 (Israel) * July 10, 2003 (Peru) * July 11, 2003 (Austria) * July 11, 2003 (Brazil) * July 11, 2003 (Spain) * July 11, 2003 (Mexico) * July 16, 2003 (Belgium) * July 16, 2003 (France) * July 17, 2003 (Czech Republic) * July 17, 2003 (Slovakia) * July 30, 2003 (Kuwait) * August 1, 2003 (Estonia) * August 7, 2003 (Argentina) * August 14, 2003 (Republic of Macedonia) * August 15, 2003 (Uruguay) * August 29, 2003 (Romania) * September 4, 2003 (Russia) * September 5, 2003 (Kazakhstan) * September 19, 2003 (Lithuania) * November 5, 2003 (Vietnam) Home Media Release Dates * October 21, 2003 (USA) (VHS) * October 21, 2003 (USA) (DVD) * November 17, 2003 (UK) (VHS) * November 17, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * October 22, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Charlie's Angels 2 (working title) Reception Box office Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle grossed $259.1 million worldwide on a $120 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.9 rating on IMDb and a 42% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Columbia Pictures * Leonard Goldberg Productions * Flower Films * Tall Trees Productions * Wonderland Sound and Vision Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2003) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2003) (Canada) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (UK) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Norway) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Finland) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (France) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Italy) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (2003) (Germany) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2003) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (VHS) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Asylum VFX (additional visual effects) * Luma Pictures (additional visual effects) * New Deal Studios * Pacific Title and Art Studio (additional visual effects) * Sony Pictures Imageworks (special visual effects and animation) * Stargate Studios (visual effects) * The Orphanage (additional visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 106 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films